


Hart Hunter Family Meets World

by stephanienicole



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: THIS IS MY STORY AND HOW I WANTED THE SHAWN AND KATY STORY TO GO; THIS IS A TOTAL SHAWN AND KATY STORY. This story is not going to have younger couples in there because I didn't ship or like any of them (kind of like Shawn and Angela sorry...not sorry.) and there isn't any Shawn and Katy stories out there; this story will have it as what Rider Strong said that Shawn is still a virgin, how cute will it be for Katy to take his virginity, and the reason why everyone thinks that Shawn and Katy are forced is because Girl Meets World was about the teens not the adults (plus Rider's rule of only appearing in a couple of episodes per season) and this story will not have a lot of Riley in it because she annoyed me so much. This story will have explicit or graphic (Not Safe For Work because that's how I roll.) between Shawn and Katy and have some family moments especially Katy and Maya, a lot of fluff and Shawn and Katy's thoughts, and a lot of humor. Katy is the Clutterbucket because it changed to Hart because I am going with the episode Girl Meets I Do and Maya's last name never changed and Katy and Maya lives with Gammy in a run down apartment in New York.
Relationships: Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRING: SHAWN HUNTER AND KATY HART

**PAIRING:** SHAWN HUNTER AND KATY HART

 **SUMMARY:** THIS IS MY STORY AND HOW I WANTED THE SHAWN AND KATY STORY TO GO; THIS IS A TOTAL SHAWN AND KATY STORY. This story is not going to have younger couples in there because I didn't ship or like any of them (kind of like Shawn and Angela sorry...not sorry.) and there isn't any Shawn and Katy stories out there; this story will have it as what Rider Strong said that Shawn is still a virgin, how cute will it be for Katy to take his virginity, and the reason why everyone thinks that Shawn and Katy are forced is because Girl Meets World was about the teens not the adults (plus Rider's rule of only appearing in a couple of episodes per season) and this story will not have a lot of Riley in it because she annoyed me so much. This story will have explicit or graphic (Not Safe For Work because that's how I roll.) between Shawn and Katy and have some family moments especially Katy and Maya, a lot of fluff and Shawn and Katy's thoughts, and a lot of humor. Katy is the Clutterbucket because it changed to Hart because I am going with the episode Girl Meets I Do and Maya's last name never changed and Katy and Maya lives with Gammy in a run down apartment in New York.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

If you want to read stories with the younger couples or with Riley in it, there are other stories on here. I'm just trying to defend the relationship between Shawn and Katy and Katy and Maya so sorry if I don't want to write about the other relationships. In my own opinion, Maya relied too much on Riley and boys and not on her mom even after they made up and so I am going to make up for that. There will be a new character that will be like a half brother for Shawn other than Jack.

Anyway, light and love, peace and love. To God be the Glory and I am sorry if you don't like this story. I am mostly doing this for my sake; this story will be on Archive of Our Own, probably Tumblr, Wattpad, and on here. Please be safe everyone still because the dreaded sickness is still out there...I had it it's not really fun. I don't wish it on anybody. Love ya'll.

Stephanie or Steph


	2. Introduction of Shawn and Katy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the babies!

**SHAWN PATRICK HUNTER**

****

_ Philadelphia, Pennsylvania _

All of his life and all he has ever known, Shawn Hunter has lost people he cares and loves like his parents and Angela Moore (his girlfriend). The only ones that has been a constant in his life is Stacy Hunter, (his sister) Jack Hunter, (half brother) and Ezriel "Ezra" Hunter, (his brother) from the Hunter side and Cory Matthews, (his best friend and informal brother), Topanga Lawrence Matthews, (Cory's wife and their best friend) Morgan Matthews, (his informal sister) Eric Matthews, (his informal older brother) Alan Matthews, (his informal father) and Amy Matthews, (his informal mother). After graduating college, Shawn wanted a fresh start and did not have a lot of reminders of Angela and him because she left him to go with her father overseas so Shawn decides that maybe New York is the best way to start. He asks Cory and Topanga to go with him and after they agree, they start making plans to go there like finding jobs and places to live. (They find all of that and going there for interviews and process of things) Shawn doesn't know what he would have done if Cory and Topanga didn't go with him; Cory and Topanga find an apartment in an apartment complex in Greenwich Village, New York using a little bit of money from parents and Shawn finds a cabin in Upstate New York. They also have already gotten jobs; Cory has gotten a job as a English and history teacher at John Adams Middle School in New York and Topanga has gotten a job as a lawyer at Elliot & Montgomery Law Firm in Manhattan, New York and Shawn has gotten a job as a photographer and writer at Omnicom Health Group in New York while he does online classes at New York University to further his education and learning his major more. 

One day after work in April of 2001, Cory and Topanga announce to their family and Shawn that they are expecting a baby which will be due in December of 2001 making everyone so excited. On Saturday, December 8, 2001 at six o'clock in the morning weighing 7lbs, 4oz, and 21, Riley Sunshine Matthews made her appearance into the world and in the hearts of her family and parents including Shawn. He doesn't know how or why Riley has wormed her way into his heart and life but that doesn't make up the fact that he will never find that kind of love while looking at Cory and Topanga holding Riley before holding her himself. A few years after that he realizes while watching the family he will never have that so he moves back to Philadelphia (keeping up the paying of the cabin and college and still working online at his job) and getting a new job as a freelance photographer and writer at Hit the Road which is very successful but still visiting with the Matthews. One day in December of 2008, Cory and Topanga announced to their family and Shawn along with other friends that they were expecting a baby again in August of 2009. On Friday, August 28, 2009 weighing seven pounds and seven ounces, August Ocean "Auggie" Matthews made his appearance in the world completing the family. This does not change Shawn's relationship with anyone of the Matthews family just makes it even more permanent that he will never find that happiness; his visits soon become overwhelming and less. When Riley Matthews, thirteen years old, goes to middle school (the same where Cory works and is her teacher), she tells Shawn Hunter, thirty-three years old, about a certain gorgeous long blond hair best friend named Maya Hart, thirteen years old, despite his not so often visits because things got strained between Cory Matthews, thirty-three years old, and Shawn and between Shawn and Riley. Shawn learnt that Kaia Claybourne and Maya are related and very close but Riley and Maya are also best friends like Shawn and Cory used to be. Shawn hasn't been back to New York in forever because of the tension between Cory and Shawn and Shawn and Riley but that all changes in Christmas of 2014 because he finally meets Maya.

**KATY GRACE CLUTTERBUCKET HART**

****

_ Possum Trot, Arkansas _

On Friday, October 8, 1982 at 5:30 in the morning weighing six pounds and four ounces, Katy Grace Clutterbucket and Delancey Hope Joy Clutterbucket made their appearances into the world and born to Lance Clutterbucket, twenty-seven years old, and Angela Jean Barbara Flack, twenty-seven years old, making the family of five complete; the first daughter is Maisey Ann Cheryl Clutterbucket and she is three years old. Katy was the easy fun loving baby that was a mommy's girl that always wanted her to rock her and lull her to sleep and Delancey was the opposite of her twin sister wanting her daddy to hold her and lull her to sleep; the family then moved from Possum Trot, Arkansas to New York, New York because of their Dad's job and Katy and Delancey both grew up to be rebels and total punks that didn't get into too much trouble. (Katy and Delancey are perfect matches to Shawn and Ezra respectively) On Saturday, June 22, 1991 at 12:12 in the morning weighing 7.5 pounds and eight ounces, Deacon Claybourne, twenty-two years old, and Rayna Jaymes, twenty years old, (Lance's cousin) welcomed Kaia Stephanie Jaymes Claybourne and Kalani Nicole Jaymes Claybourne into the world; Eric and Tami Taylor, twenty years old, welcomed Maia Stephanie Nicole Taylor into the world, Eddie and Catherine Willows, twenty-eight years old, Russ Josephson, twenty-eight years old, and Jo Danville, twenty-eight years old, welcomed Ashley Stephanie Danville Josephson into the world, Jake and Lily Manning, twenty-eight years old, welcomed Grace Stephanie Nicole Manning into the world, and Leanne Danville, twenty-eight years old, welcomes by herself, since her baby daddy died, Shania Nicole Stephanie Danville into the world. When Kaia, Katy, and Delancey got together they instantly bonded and became very close along with Brooke. 

In high school at the tender age of 15, Katy became instant best friends with Bobbie Jo Thibodeaux, (Katy and Delancey both have long black hair) fifteen years old, and Kermit Hart, sixteen years old, and soon Kermit and Katy became a couple. (Kermit is the son of Jovi Jamison Ryan Hart and Tania Yaria Danville Hart who was very wealthy but drug addicts and alcoholics so Gammy Hart, sixty-six years old, adopts him as her legal guardian) On May of 2000, when Kermit was twenty years old, and Katy was eighteen years old, announced to their family and friends that they are expecting a baby in January of 2001 ruining the image of how Angela wanted Katy to be a role model for her young cousins. On Saturday, May 6, 2000, Kermit and Katy got married, making Katy Grace Clutterbucket turn into Katy Grace Clutterbucket Hart. The great thing is that Gammy actually loves Katy more than she really does Kermit because she is so sweet and passionate about a lot of things personally and professionally and it didn't change the relationship between Katy, Delancey, Kaia, and Brooke at all but it ruined the relationship between Katy and Bobbie Jo because Bobbie Jo moved to Paris, France and changed her name to Anastasia Boulangerie and became a very famous actress. On Tuesday, January 16, 2001 at five fifteen o'clock in the morning weighing seven pounds, a beautiful and healthy baby girl named Maya Penelope Hart was born into the world making all the family (except Kermit's biological parents) come together and fall in love with the beautiful baby with already a little bit of blond hair on her hair. Over time Kermit and Katy's relationship was being strained because Kermit was taking after his parents so when Maya was five years old Kermit left going on a walk but never returned. Katy is trying to be a great mom and actress but no one wanted a young mom and divorced at that. One day Katy and Maya showed up on Gammy's doorstep which Gammy took them in because Gammy really loves Katy and Maya and Katy starts working as a waitress at the Nighthawk Diner.

Katy later came up with a great idea letting Maya think bad about her and not her father getting her family to go along with the plan killing the relationship between Maya and Katy for some time!


	3. Girl Meets Home For The Holidays

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 5, 2014**

****

  
**GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

Shawn Hunter has not been to any family holidays in so long but the only good thing about this holiday was Maya Hart and getting his relationships with Cory Matthews and Riley Matthews back on track. What makes Maya special is she's feisty and very talented but doesn't enjoy why Shawn doesn't like Riley (I can understand why) plus Shawn can see his personality and sees himself in Maya. After finishing the Christmas dinner with Topanga Matthews, thirty-three years old, Cory Matthews, Alan Matthews, sixty-four years old, (Cory's Dad) Amy Matthews, sixty-four years old, (Cory's Mom) Auggie Matthews, five years old, (Cory and Topanga's son) and Joshua "Josh" Matthews, fifteen years old, (Cory's brother), Shawn takes Riley and Maya to Mrs. Svorski's Bakery.  
 **NEW YORK, NEW YORK**  
 **MRS. SVORSKI'S BAKERY**  
 **7:15 AM**  
Maya asks, "Really how could you not like Riley?"  
Riley says, "Yeah whenever you're here it's like you find some excuse not to talk to me and then leave."  
Shawn says, "I talk to you, I'm talking to you right now."  
Riley asks, "When is my birthday? What's my favorite color?"  
Maya asks, "What time was she born? How much did she weigh? How tall was she?"  
Shawn says seriously, "December 8th at six in the morning. You weighed seven pounds and four ounces, and you were twenty-one inches. I was there all night and the first person to hold you after your parents. You looked like this." He makes a face.  
Maya says, "She still does."  
Riley makes the same face that he made before asking, "Why do you remember it so well?"  
Shawn says, "It was the day that I left New York City."  
Maya asks confused, "City wasn't big enough for the both of you?"  
He says, "When people get married and they have kids, sometimes their old friends who didn't keep up start to feel a little out of place."  
Riley says, "Don't make me be the reason that you don't stick around."  
He says, "No I'm the reason it's on me. Your parents are the best people I have ever met in my life."  
She says, "Then you should love Riley."  
Riley says, "He does love me because he loves my parents and I come from them, so he loves me. He loves me so much that he can't even look at me."  
He says quietly looking at her, "I am looking at you."  
Riley stands up and walks across to where he is sitting before sitting down beside him saying, "Look at me."  
He says again, "I am looking at you."  
Riley says deeply, grabbing both sides of his face forcing him to look at her, "Look at me." Looking at her now he can see the real her and sees her for real. "What?" Riley asks.  
Shawn says, "You're Cory with Topanga's hair. You got lucky." They smile at each other and then she walks back over sitting back beside Maya before they share a giggle.  
Riley asks, "Is it okay if I say something scary?"  
He bravely says, "I hardly think a thirteen-year-old girl can say anything that would scare me."  
Riley asks, "Every time that you see me does it remind you of what you don't have?"  
Shawn says not really wanting to have this conversation, "Check." He gets it and pays before they leave to go back to the apartment.  
 **GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**  
 **THE MATTHEWS APARTMENT**  
 **8:09 PM**  
Riley and Maya leave Cory Matthews and Shawn alone in her bedroom to talk. Cory says, "I missed you Shawn."  
Shawn says honestly, "I missed you more man. Boy this window is powerful."  
Cory asks, "Why did you really move out of the city?"  
He says after deeply sighing, "You were preoccupied with your wife and your strange bird."  
Cory says, "I was not preoccupied."  
Shawn asks, "How long have I been away?"  
Cory says, "Three weeks."  
He says, "Thirteen years. Cory's life changed when you had the kids. I don't know how to be the cool uncle."  
A small guy with red hair pops in saying as he thinks that it is Riley and Maya sitting there, "Ladies. Excuse me, do I have the right house?"  
Shawn asks, seeing a resemblance from one of his frenemies, "Minkus?"  
Farkle Minkus, thirteen years old, (Riley and Maya's best friend) says, "Yes."  
Shawn asks confused, "Cory what's this here?"  
Cory laughs saying, "Shawn this is Farkle Minkus."  
Farkle says, "I'm Stuart Minkus' son."  
He asks in disbelief, "Minkus reproduced? Was he cloned in a lab or something?"  
Cory asks, "Farkle have you actually seen your birth certificate?"  
Farkle says backing out of the window, "Excuse me I have some questions to take care of."  
Shawn asks, "Cory what is it like to have children?"  
Cory says, "Shawn my life began when I had Riley."  
Shawn says, "Riley's right I moved out of the city because every time I came here.”


	4. Girl Meets Master Plan

**GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**  
 **THE MATTHEWS APARTMENT**  
 **4:30 PM**  
AFTER SCHOOL Maya lets herself in through Riley's bedroom window where Riley is already sitting there waiting for her. Riley says excitedly, "Happy Fourteen! How is it to be fourteen? Tell me how it's like to be fourteen and don't leave anything out."  
Maya says, "So far it's a lot of work."  
Riley says not really listening to her, "Because soon I'll be there soon and I want to know what I have to look forward to."  
She says, "If you are anything like me, you can look forward to your mom forgetting your birthday."  
Riley says, "Oh she did not." Riley stands up and walks to the door to go talk to her mom.  
She asks, "Where are you going honey?"  
Riley says, "Must talk to your mom."  
She says, "Must not get involved."  
Riley stops and asks, "Why do you tell me things like this if you don't expect me to fix them?"  
She says, "When you are fourteen you'll understand."  
Riley asks, "How can your mom forget your birthday Maya?"  
She says, "I've stopped trying to figure that out. She was already gone when I woke up this morning so she probably just took an early shift at the diner."  
Riley asks rhetorically, "Rather than be there for your birthday?"  
Maya opens the gift that Riley gave her at school asking, "Riles a friendship ring?" Riley nods and watches her best friend. "Two of them?" she asks confused.  
Riley says as they place the rings on their fingers, "Yeah, one for you and the other for me."  
She says, "I'll never take this off for as long as I live until I die."  
Riley says, "You'll probably die first since you're older. Should I tell the people not to take it off your dead body?"  
She asks, "You would do that for me?"  
Her best friend nods her head before she says, "Happy birthday Maya."  
She says, "Thanks...for not forgetting." They walk out of Riley's bedroom and into the living room where they stop seeing Shawn Hunter, thirty-four years old, sitting on the couch.  
Shawn smiles standing up and says, "Hey there."  
Riley asks surprised, "Are you really here?"  
He says, "Yup, I'm here."  
Riley walks over to her uncle with her arms outstretched and they hug each other tightly as she exclaims, "Uncle Shawn!" His smile never falters even when they let go of each other.  
He looks at Maya still smiling and says hugging her, "Hey there."  
Riley says, "It's her birthday so squeeze her good."  
He smiles and hugs her again saying, "Happy birthday kiddo! You doing anything special?"  
Maya says, "This is it."  
They hear Cory Matthews, thirty-four years old, and Topanga Matthews, thirty-four years old, outside the apartment door as Topanga says, "Honey, we need to hide the cake before Maya gets here." Topanga walks in after her husband and Cory has his back to Shawn, Maya, and Riley.  
Cory says, "Oh I know what we should do is bring this to Maya's mom just in case she forgot to get her own kid a cake."  
Topanga sees them so she asks, "Oh you think that will actually happen?"  
Cory says, "Honey, I grew up with Shawn Hunter. Remember his mother? She would forget where she lived. My biggest worry is that forgetting to give your kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live."  
Topanga says, "I don't think that's your biggest worry anymore."  
Cory asks, "Maya's behind me isn't she? Why is everyone always behind me? Okay Maya I'm not going to turn around because I'm all embarrassed but you know how much I like your mom."  
She says, "I know you do you always defend her."  
Cory says digging himself in a bigger hole, "At least she's not like..."  
Topanga says, "No everything's fine. Stop talking."  
Cory says finishing the thought, "Shawn's mother. What a cuckoo! 'Ah it's Tuesday I better run away.' You have to laugh, huh, Topanga?" Maya looks at Shawn and Topanga makes a face. "Nice face." Cory says to his wife.  
Topanga says, "Do you want to turn around or do you want me to turn you around."  
Cory asks still with his back towards Shawn, Maya, and Riley, "How you doing buddy?"  
Shawn says, "Well it ain't Tuesday so pretty good."  
Cory says giving the cake to Topanga and turning around running and tackling him to the couch, "Shawnie! What are you doing here?"  
Topanga walks further into the house and into the kitchen area placing the cake on the counter as Shawn says, "Just here doing an essay on weekends in New York for under a hundred dollars...impossible. Can I stay here?"  
Riley says, "We found him here on the couch. Can we keep him?"  
Topanga asks, "Wait who let you in?"  
He says, "I have a key."  
Topanga asks, "You gave him a key?"  
Cory says, "Fine! I'll give you a key." Topanga rolls her eyes and looks at her husband. "You love me!" Cory says walking over to his wife.  
Topanga says, "I do love you."  
Cory says, "You have the key to my heart."  
Riley asks Shawn, "Who has the key to your heart?"  
Maya asks, "Yeah you've ever been in love or what?"  
Shawn looks at Cory and Topanga asking, "Angela time?"  
Topanga says, "Seems unavoidable."  
Riley says, "Angela...mmm, spill it."  
Maya asks, "Was she all tortured-poet-wanderer-female-you type?"  
Topanga asks, "You guys want to know how they fell in love?"  
Cory says, "He went through her purse."  
Maya and Riley asks, "What?!"  
He says, "I can explain that."  
Topanga says, "Girls, trust us it was very romantic in high school."  
Riley asks, "So he basically fell in love with a concept?"  
Maya says, "It was doomed from the start."  
Riley says, "Never let me do that."  
Maya says, "I would kill it right away that's what best friends are supposed to do."  
Shawn looks at Cory and Topanga asking, "Angela time?"  
Topanga says, "Seems unavoidable."  
Riley says, "Angela...mmm, spill it."  
Maya asks, "Was she all tortured-poet-wanderer-female-you type?"  
Topanga asks, "You guys want to know how they fell in love?"  
Cory says, "He went through her purse."  
Maya and Riley asks, "What?!"  
He says, "I can explain that."  
Topanga says, "Girls, trust us it was very romantic in high school."  
Riley asks, "So he basically fell in love with a concept?"  
Maya says, "It was doomed from the start."  
Riley says, "Never let me do that."  
Maya says, "I would kill it right away that's what best friends are supposed to do."  
Maya raises her hand above Shawn's head as Riley holds hers up and Riley says, "Ring Power!"  
Maya says as they touch fingers, "Ring power."  
Riley says, "Thunder!"  
She says before Shawn gently places their hands back down, "Lightning!"  
Riley asks, "Where's Angela now?"  
He says, "I don't know. I tried to make it work."  
Maya asks, "You couldn't commit?"  
He says getting defensive, "No you people have it all wrong about me. I...I was all in, she was the one who left. I got left."  
Maya says, "Yeah I get that a lot, too."  
Riley says excited, "Window! Window right now!" Maya gets up to follow but Riley looks at her best friend. "Not you." Riley says.  
She says, "But it's my birthday."  
Riley says, "I know it is your birthday." Maya sits back down beside Shawn. "You." Riley says pointing to Topanga.  
Topanga says before getting up and following her daughter, "Really?"  
Riley says pointing to Cory, "And you!"  
Cory says following his wife and daughter, "Oh boy."  
Maya asks, "So what about your parents Shawn?"  
Shawn says exhaling since it's still a touchy subject, "My dad was in and out of my life and my mom took off when I was a kid."  
From then on it seemed like Shawn and Maya were trying to outdo each other to see who could win. She says, "I've got half a mom. My dad has another family."  
He says honestly, "I would never left anyone grow up like that."  
She asks unsure, "You wouldn't?"  
He says, "No."  
She looks away thinking about it before turning back to him to ask again to see if he wasn't messing with her, "You wouldn't?"  
He says, "No!"  
She says, "Oh."  
He says also realizing why she would ask him that, "Oh."  
Maya asks, "What is it with us?"  
He says, "What is it with us?" He feels so comfortable talking to her because they have the same background and have been left by people.  
She says, "I never knew what happened between my mom and dad. She just tells me not to be upset with him and never goes into any more detail."  
Shawn asks confused, "Why not?"  
She says, "She did something to make him leave. You and I are the ones who gets left not like her. That's why we understand each other right?"  
RILEY'S BEDROOM  
Riley says, "I've heard all of the stories tell me the truth mom. Was Dad really that good at schemes when he was my age?"  
Topanga asks, "Schemes?"  
Riley says, "You know like rackets, schemes, pulling stuff on people, changing their lives."  
Topanga says, "Cory Matthews was the best there ever was."  
Riley asks, "Why?"  
She says, "When he believes in something, his will is stronger than anybody's."  
Cory says, "I'm retired."  
Riley asks, "What if I believed in something?"  
He says, "Riley you want to pull me back in the game then it has to be monumental, a scheme of all schemes. A schemata de schemata."  
Riley asks confused, "What does that mean?"  
Topanga says, "Nothing he made it up."  
He says, "A scheme that will make the angels sing...otherwise I'm out forever. You've got one minute Riley, wow me!"  
Riley says, "I want Uncle Shawn to be Maya's dad."  
Cory says, "Wow!"  
She says, "Riley you can't just want Shawn to be Maya's dad. Your Dad can't possibly make that happen." She looks at her husband who is thinking hard. "Can you?" she asks.  
He says, "Tough one it's the stuff legends are made of but if we pull it off it would make the angels sing."  
Riley says, "I want to do it for Maya and I want to do this with you Dad."  
He says, "I don't want to get your hopes up."  
Topanga says, "If there's anybody in the world who has a chance of pulling it off, it's him."  
Cory says, "The best master plan involves how well we know our two suspects."  
Riley says, "We got rings."  
Topanga says holding up her left hand that has her engagement ring and her wedding band on her left ring finger, "So do we."  
Cory says making his wife roll her eyes, "Shawn gave me mine when we were twenty-five but your mom won't let me wear it." After the women in his life roll their eyes he thinks for a minute. "Okay so the next step in our plan is we need a cutting edge tech guy." he says.  
Farkle Minkus pops in saying, "Ladies!"  
Topanga, Riley, and Cory says, "Farkle."  
Farkle asks, "Want to see my new computer watch? Sure, it looks like an old calculator watch, but I updated the hard drive and added an interesting new feature."  
(Watch beeps) Voice says, "Riley is within five feet of you."  
Riley says shocked, "Hey, that's my voice."  
Farkle says, "Yeah, I've been recording it for years. But don't worry, I would never take advantage of it."  
Riley's Voice:I love you, Farkle."  
Topanga says, "Well, I guess we found our tech guy."  
Riley says, "So the team's complete."  
Cory says, "Not quite yet, Riley. See, the best master plan usually involves a distraction and usually it comes in the form of a pretty face."  
Lucas Friar, fourteen years old, says, "Hi, everybody."  
Cory says, "Yeah, okay."  
Riley along with Farkle, Topanga, and Cory walk back into the living room area where Maya asks, "Where have you been? It's my birthday. When did you guys show up? You've all been in there talking for the past hour?"  
Riley says, "Actually, we said what we needed to say in 10 minutes. Looks like you two have been talking for the past hour, though."  
Maya says, "Yeah, well, you wouldn't let us in your room, so it's like you trapped us out here.  
Riley says, "Uh-huh. So of course we've been talking for the past hour."  
Farkle says, "Actually, according to my watch, it's only been..."  
(Beeping) Maya's voice says, "Maya is within five feet of you."  
Maya asks, "What the..."  
Watch says, "Danger danger! (Velcro ripping) I love you, Farkle."  
Cory says, "Yeah, okay."  
Maya says, "Riley, I thought we were doing something for my birthday. Yeah, I'm pretty sure something's going to happen." Farkle, Maya, and Riley goes to her bedroom.  
Shawn says, "Hey, Cor. Do you know Maya's mother missed her birthday?"  
Cory says, "I do. I do know. That's why I bought Maya a cake."  
He asks, "What, that's it? That's all you did?"  
Cory says, "Well, you know me, Shawn. I don't like to meddle."  
He asks in disbelief, "What?! What's become of you?"  
Cory says, "I'm retired. I'm out."  
Shawn says, "The Cory Matthews I knew would have immediately taken this little girl under his wing and become kind of a father figure to her."  
Cory says, "I'm old."  
Topanga says, "He's tired."  
He says, "You're pathetic."  
Cory says, "I'm tired."  
She says, "He's old!"  
He says, "Come on, man! We were kings! This could be the return of Cory and Shawn. Come on! Let's you and me fix things between Maya and her mother."  
Cory asks, "You don't think we're too old for such high jinks and shenanigans?"  
Shawn asks, "Is Maya not worth it to you?"  
Cory asks, "Is she worth it to you?"  
He says, "Yeah. I like her very much."  
Cory asks, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"  
He says, "Yeah, what can I say? I like people that remind me of me."  
Cory asks, "Do I remind you of you?"  
Shawn says, "No."  
Cory says, "You know, if this were the old days, I probably might consider visiting Katy... Her mother's name is Katy. ...in the diner where she works. The nighthawk diner over on 17th street. But again, I'm too old."  
Topanga says, "He needs his sleep."  
Shawn says standing up and walking to the door, "Well, I don't. And I'm disgusted with you."  
She says as Cory lays his head on her shoulder, "He just needs a little nappy before bed. Good job." Cory starts snoring and she looks at him as Shawn closes the door behind him. "Seriously?" she asks.  
Cory snores, "Yip yip yip yip yip yip."


	5. Shawn Meets Katy

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**NIGHTHAWK DINER**

**5:30 PM**

Shawn Hunter arrives at the diner and sees many people sitting at the tables, some of them eating and some waiters and waitresses waiting on them, and the other waitresses and waiters at the counter where one of them with Maya Hart's hair wiping the counter so he looks at the name tag to see if he has the right person. He walks up to the counter asking, "Katy?" _Wow, she's gorgeously sexy and man her eyes are drawing me in._

Katy says looking at the name tag on her uniform, "That's what it says right here."

Shawn so wants to slap his head right now because he did read the name tag so instead he says, "Hi."

She says, "Hi. What'll it be?"

He says, "Oh, me? I'll have some birthday cake. What kind of mom are you, Katy?"

She says, "You can walk your nosy little butt right out of here. Who are you, buddy?"

He says not knowing what kind of impact his name will have for her, "My name's Shawn Hunter."

She says as her stance and attitude changes, "Whoa."

He asks confused, "What do you mean, whoa?"

Katy says, "You're the guy Maya doesn't stop talking about, the Matthews' friend. You guys all went on a family weekend together. She had a really good time and I appreciate it. Thank you very much."

Shawn says, "You're welcome."

She says, "And if you ever question my motherhood again, I will smash a plate over your head."

He says, "You know what, lady? You already don't like me, so I'm just going to keep talking, okay? Today is Maya's birthday. What have you been doing here since the first thing this morning?"

She says obviously, " You're right. I don't like you at all."

He asks, "Do you think I would walk in here and talk to you like this if I wasn't so fond of your daughter?"

She says, "Oh, you're fond of my daughter. Why don't you tell me about your vast experience raising a child?"

He says admittedly, "I don't have any! But I know you don't work an extra shift at a diner and miss your daughter's birthday."

She says, "Mm-hmm. And you know this because you know so much about relationships?"

He says trying not to get drawn into her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm terrible at relationships."

She says, "I'm worse."

He says, "I don't want to be."

She says, "Neither do I."

He mumbles, "Well, then we've got something in common."

She says, "Look, my daughter likes having you around. But how can you stick around when every weekend she told me you go somewhere else?"

Shawn says, "I write about places. That's my job."

Katy says, "I can't let Maya get close to somebody else who just leaves."

He says offended, "Okay, first of all, I'm not a leaver. All right? I'm a stayer. I'm the one who gets left."

She admits, "Well, we got that in common too."

He asks, "What do you mean? Maya thinks that you chased away..."

She says, "I know what she thinks. It's her father. A girl should think well of her father."

Before he can reply, a beautiful black woman walks in wearing a red coat that seems to know Katy very well. Camille says, "Hi, Katy. So I finished it and it's just like you wanted it."

Katy smiles and looks into the bracelet box seeing the locket that Maya has always wanted saying, "It's beautiful, Camille. She'll love it. But I'm still $50 short and it'll take an extra shift to pay for it."

Whatever opinion Shawn had of Katy has changed. Maya didn't have half of a mom, she had a whole one. He doesn't know why he pulls out his wallet and hands Camille the extra fifty dollars making Katy look at him surprised. "It's a nice locket. Family photo going in there?" He says.

Katy says, "Yeah. Her and me"

He hands Camille the fifty dollars saying, "Here you go."

She says shocked watching him hand her friend the rest of the money, "Really?"

He says, "Today is her birthday. But you knew that."

Camille says before she leaves. 'He's cute."

Katy smiles and tries not to blush before looking back at Shawn and says, "I'll pay you back."

He says, "You will. You'll let me take the photo."

They walk out to his vehicle which is a black Jeep Grand Cherokee so that they can go to Matthews' apartment for Maya's birthday.

She says, "Please don't tell Maya any of this." He nods but of course he's gonna tell Maya that she has a wonderful mom who only wanted to protect her father's image. On the way to the apartment, Katy has called Kaia Claybourne, who is in New York for Maya's birthday, to grab her change of clothes so she won't have to wear her waitress outfit for much longer.

**GREENWICH VILLAGE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**THE MATTHEWS' APARTMENT**

**6:30 PM**

Maya is in the living room with the Matthews family when Shawn and Katy walks through the door, well Shawn bursting through the door. Shawn says to Maya, "Happy Birthday! Everything you think is wrong." Maya looks at him confused as Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie watches.

Katy says, "I asked you not to tell her. Why would you do that?" She tries hard not to roll her eyes.

Shawn turns and looks at Katy as he says, "Because she deserves to love the parent who stayed." Katy softens and watches.

Maya asks, "What?"

He says, "Your mother had nothing to do with your father leaving Maya, all right? All this time she's been protecting him for you."

Even Topanga's opinion on Katy has changed when she heard that now she thinks and knows how much of a beautiful, protective, and wonderful mom Maya had. Maya looks at her mom confused, "Mom you got left?" Her whole thoughts and everything negative about her mom has changed to seeing from Katy's point of view; her mom is strong and a whole mom.

Katy says, "I'm so sorry."

Maya looks at her mother in a new light especially when Shawn says to her, "She's one of us." Everyone watches and smiles when the Hart women hug each other tightly.

Katy says, "I couldn't afford to get you what you wanted without working a couple extra shifts, but I got it, honey. Shawn helped me."

Maya smiles saying, "A locket."

Katy says, "Yeah."

Maya asks, "Where is it?"

She says, "It's in my purse."

Shawn says, "I'll get it."

Katy says, "You can't go through my purse."

Both Riley and Maya says, "Let him!" Katy sighs and Shawn gets the locket out and hands it to Katy for her to put on Maya to which she does and he takes a picture of them smiling. _Man they're beautiful. I am so extremely glad that I can help them._

He asks watching Maya and Katy smile and gush over Maya's locket as Topanga gets the cake ready, "Did you see what I did there, Cor? I got Maya and her mother together."

Cory says, "Yeah, you did great, Shawn."

He says, "Well, I'd be happy to include you in my next scheme."

Cory says looking at his daughter, "Sorry, buddy. I got me a new partner now."

He asks, "So you're with her now, huh?"

Cory says, "Me and her. You're on your own."

Shawn says, "Come on! What fun is pulling off schemes by yourself?" Maya sits down and smirks. "Oh, it's you and me now? Well, hey, I'm in the market for a new partner in crime."

Maya says, "Yeah, all right, I'll try you out and see how you do." Shawn and Maya smile at each other.

Topanga and Riley says as Katy walks over with the cake, "Cake time."

Katy says smiling, "Happy Birthday, baby girl."

Shawn walks over and stands beside Katy smiling as Riley says, "Make a wish." Maya makes a wish and blows out her candles after looking at Shawn and Katy smiling. They didn't know that Cory snapped a picture of Shawn, Katy, and Maya.


	6. MAYA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The rest of Maya's birthday as more people show up. This is a short chapter. 

As the cake is being eaten, Brooke Willows, Kaia Claybourne, and Gammy Hart, eighty-eight years old, have arrived and Kaia hands Katy the bag of clothes and Topanga Matthews shows Katy where she can change. Gammy and Shawn were talking when Katy rejoined wearing a royal purple long sleeve top and blue jeans showing off her slender figure with her black boots on her feet and her hair all the way down now. _Wow I didn't think that she could be any more gorgeous out of that waitress uniform._ After the cake was finished and presents opened, Brooke asked Maya, "So birthday girlie, is this your best birthday ever?"   
Everyone looks at Maya and she says, "It's been the best. Thank you everyone for celebrating this day." People smile and nod. Kaia, Brooke, and Maya look over, seeing Katy and Shawn looking at each other pretty good again as he grabs two pieces of cake.   
Katy watches as Shawn grabs her another piece of cake and one for him. _Man I am so wrong about him...and he is very very cute._ He comes back walking over to her saying, "There you go."  
She smiles and takes the plate that he holds out to her saying, "Thank you." The party soon was over and everyone went their separate ways. 


	7. Girl Meets Pluto

Ever since Maya's birthday, Katy and Maya Hart have been working on their relationship nonstop. Katy Hart quit her job at the Nighthawk Diner working at Svorski's Bakery that is now Topanga's Café since Topanga bought it after Mrs. Svorski died making Maya Hart happy because she had her mother any time she wanted or needed her and Topanga even made Katy the manager at the café.

It's been fifteen or so years since that day that Angela left and went overseas with her dad, even though Shawn actually understood because who wouldn't want to be with their parents but they haven't really ever broken up. He knew they were over though because he has had other girlfriends and he knows she has moved on. After getting a frantic call from Cory Matthews, Shawn Hunter makes his way back to New York from Philadelphia. Which he didn't mind because he has grown very close to Maya so maybe Katy will let them hang out. By the way his best friend wanted him to come to New York to go all the way back to Philadelphia to dig up their time capsule. Now he is at Topanga's Cafe with Cory and Topanga with Topanga asking the room, "Who wants to go instead of me?" after Cory had said Road Trip.

Farkle Minkus says, "I'll go. I'll do anything with anybody."

Then Shawn kind of zones out because he sees Katy behind the counter wiping it softly and he hears her sweet voice say to him, "Mr. Shawn." with a beautiful smile.

He walks over to the counter and stands across from her smiling as he says, "Miss Katy."

She asks sincerely, "How are you? How's the writing?"

He says, "Well, I was in Philadelphia til my friend here brought me back to New York so that we can go back to Philadelphia." She smiles and smirks. "How's the acting?" he asks sincerely.

Katy says, "I was playing a waitress at the Nighthawk Diner and now I'm playing a waitress here."

Maya says, "It's your real life."

Katy says, "It can't be."

He says not jokingly but seriously, "Well, I'm kinda liking this movie."

To that Katy does a little curtsy that makes Shawn smile at her before Cory says coming over with Topanga," Come on! It's a chance to go back and see what time has taught us. Come on, it's our history! You and me, Feeny, Shawn and Angela."

Topanga says, "Give me a shovel. No reason. Give me a shovel and your head."

Katy asks confused because Shawn never told her who that was. "Who's Angela?"

Shawn says, "Oh, you know. Someone who used to be in my life."

She says, "Ah, yes. Well, we all have one of those, don't we?"

Farkle says, "Do you miss her? I know I'd miss Riley and Maya if I didn't see them for a long time. Do you think your old feelings will get all stirred up for her? And you'll miss her? And you'll go back and live wherever she is?" Shawn sincerely wants the kid to shut up and he is grateful when Maya picks up an orange ball and throws it at him. "Do you ever miss?" Farkle asks rhetorically.

Katy walks around the corner to walk over to stand by Maya but not before brushing past Shawn saying, "Yeah Mr. Hunter, you're gonna get some feelings stirred up."

After Maya and Riley agree to go with Cory, Topanga, and Shawn and get a sweet side hug between the Hart girls, Shawn says walking out the door, "Digging up the past yay." But he doesn't go out before glancing back at Katy who is walking back to either the counter or to wait on some customers.

When they get back from digging up the past, Shawn reminisces with Cory and Topanga as Riley and Maya watch them. Angela is brought up again when Shawn finds the lip gloss that she always wore. He knows how Maya feels because even though he doesn't comment when she says, "Goodbye Shawn." Cory says when they see the girls go to Riley's bedroom, "Go talk to them."

Riley unexpectedly comes back and says to Shawn before going back, "Don't be a jerk."

Shawn asks Cory and Topanga, "Women used to like me right?" Cory and Topanga nod. He gets up and walks alone to Riley's room and knocks on the closed door.

Riley says because Cory and Topanga nor Auggie knock in this apartment, "Come in, Uncle Shawn."

Shawn asks, opening the door and walking in, "How'd you know it was me?"

Riley says, "My family doesn't knock. They're pigs. You know how they say Pluto isn't a planet anymore?"

Shawn says, "Yeah. Yeah, I heard about that."

Riley says, "Pluto is still out there for me. You weren't afraid to love somebody once."

Shawn says, "Yeah, well, I... I'm done with that. I don't have that, I'm not going to have that."

Riley says, "You are. There's someone out there for you."

He asks confused, "So, you're saying Pluto is Angela?"

Riley says, "No, I'm saying that Pluto is believing in something out there no matter what anybody says. Especially you. Because there is."

Cory asks as he and Topanga sneaked in the room, "How are you not getting this yet, buddy?"

Shawn starts to realize it and goes to stand in front of Maya who is now sitting on the edge of the bed asking, "You believe in me?"

Maya says, "I do."

He asks, "I don't know what I'm supposed to be for you."

She asks, "Can you just be out there for me?"

He says sincerely because he cares about Maya so much, "Yes. I can do that. I want to do that. What do you call that?"

She says feeling a lot better, "It doesn't matter what you call it. I just wanna know that you're there."

He says, "Okay. I'm there."

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**TOPANGA'S CAFE**

Katy hands Maya and Riley a cup of hot chocolate before going back to the counter when the door opens. She looks over and sees Shawn walk into the cafe saying, "Hey Shawn." _Man, she has a really beautiful smile and very captivating eyes._ Shawn thinks as he walks in before he leaves to get back to Philadelphia. "We're closing up but can I get you something before you get on the road?" she asks him.

Shawn says smiling, "Yeah that would be great." She starts to walk away but stops and turns back around. "Actually no," he says. "Do you want to sit down?" He asks because he can see how tired she is and she deserves a break. They sit down just sitting there comfortably before she takes out a tube of lipgloss from her pocket because she doesn't know what's going on. "What flavor is that?" he asks.

Katy says, "Vanilla cookies."

He asks curiously, "Is it better than kiwi mango."

She says, "It's different."

He asks, "Is different better?"

She says looking at him, "Depends on who you are asking." She looks away for a second. "For me I would take it differently." she says looking back at him.

He says, "I'm ready for something different." He looks at her. "How about you?" he asks.

She says, "Yeah." They smile at each other as Maya and Riley look on. Soon she stands up and so does he. "I guess you better soon go and I need to finish up here." Katy says smiling but secretly doesn't want him to go.

Shawn says, "Yeah." He gives Riley and Maya hugs before leaving to go to his black Jeep Grand Cherokee and leaving to go back to Philadelphia.


	8. Girl Meets Hurricane

FRIDAY, JUNE 19, 2015

**Author's Note:** I will put in a little bit of the Shawn and Angela reunion but not all of it sorry.

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**TOPANGA'S CAFE**

**3:06 PM**

Shawn Hunter, Cory Matthews, Riley Matthews, and Maya Hart are eating cake while Katy Hart and Topanga Matthews are fixing up the napkins and centerpieces. Maya and Shawn laugh as they try to feed each other cake and Riley says, "They're so cute together!"

Cory says, "We're cute together, Riley. Whoa-ho-ho... Oh!"

Riley asks as her father tries to feed her cake, "What are you doing?"

Cory asks, "Why do they shove cake and we don't shove cake? Riley? Is it over between us?" Riley says, "It's not me, dad. It's you."

Cory says dramatically, "Okay! Evening over!"

Both Shawn and Maya say, "Hey!"

Cory asks, "Did you girls do your homework?"

Riley says, as always, "I did excellent work."

Maya copies her saying, "I also did excellent work."

Riley says, "One of us is completely lying."

Maya asks Cory and Shawn, "Can you guess who?"

Riley says, "Give them a hint."

Maya asks, "You guys need a hint?"

Cory and Shawn says knowingly, "No."

Topanga says, "They really get along together, huh?"

Katy says sincerely, "Yeah. The sound of my daughter's laughter has always been my favorite song."

Topanga says before bumping her hip into Katy's small hips, "You and I have the same taste in music."

Cory says to Maya, "You know, a little discipline isn't a bad thing, Maya."

Maya says, "Oh, thanks, Mr. Matthews. I'll ponder on that."

Riley does a weird crane neck gesture to Shawn making him ask, "I'm sorry, what?" Riley does it again. He says, "Yeah. Just because you do the same weird gesture twice doesn't mean I get it."

Riley says, "You know, this is usually the part of the evening when people give out fatherly advice."

Shawn says laughing, "Oh! No! No, it's not my place."

Maya says, "Go ahead. What advice did you get for me? I can take it."

She stands up in front of Shawn as he says after getting up, "Oh, come on! We were having such a good evening. Can't we just leave it at that?"

She asks before punching him playfully as everyone looks on, "What's the matter? Boom! Oh! You don't think I can take it? Go ahead. Ping! Go ahead. Pong! Ka-blam! Come on! Let's do this! Tell me to do my homework. Maybe I will just do it. You don't even know it. Come on! Let's do this."

Cory asks Riley, "Why don't you ever do something all cute like that?"

Riley says before punching her father, "Okay! Pow!"

Cory says falling off his chair, "Ow!"

Maya says, "Come on. You got something for me? Out with it. I dare you."

Topanga says, "No. No, no. I have this wonderful instinct for too far. And we have arrived."

Maya says, "There is nothing he could say that would bother me."

Shawn says, "It's not going to happen." Maya starts mimicking a chicken clucking as the other people start giggling. "Oh, right, right. Because chicken noises work on a grown man." he says.

Riley starts doing a bad mocking of a chicken, "Cluck! Cluck! I'm a chicken! Cluck!"

He says, "All right. You want one piece of fatherly advice?"

Topanga says, "And here comes the end of everything."

Maya says, "Sure, give it your best shot."

Katy says, "Oh, how bad could it be?"

He says to Maya, "I think you should dress differently."

Katy's mouth drops open and gets offended. Maya asks, "What did you just say to me?"

He says, "Oh. You see... You asked me for advice. I told you... but you pushed. Are you crying? I made you cry? Maya, you asked me for advice and I just told you how I was feeling. Why are you crying?"

Maya says, "Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me."

Katy says, "Well, now I would take exception to that, but wow, I like where this is going."

Maya starts crying and hugs Shawn making him uncomfortable as he says, " Make it stop. Can we make it stop? How do I make it stop? How 'bout I buy you some new clothes?" Maya stops sobbing and he looks over at Katy.  _ Yup, I'm gonna be paying for that. _

Riley says as she starts fake crying, "Okay you're right. Maybe we should be more like them. Now you say I get new clothes."

Cory says, "You had your chance, Riley."

Riley punches Cory again making him fall out the chair as Riley says, "Pow!"

Soon Riley and Maya leave with Cory and Shawn as Katy and Topanga get the tables ready. Katy is still hurt about the clothes comment but trying not to show it. Topanga asks, "You okay Katy?"

Katy says, "Yeah I'm okay."

Topanga says honestly, "You know you can tell me anything right."

Katy says before the door opens and Kaia Claybourne (her cousin and best friend) walks in, "I know and the same goes for you."

Kaia asks as she places her handbag behind the counter and ties the Topanga's apron around her hips, "What's going on?" She knows when Katy is hurting even when she's in Nashville, Tennessee.

Katy says, "Nothing."

Kaia says, "Uh huh sure it's nothing Katy Grace." Topanga and Kaia share a look because they know she's lying about something. "Babe." she says.

Katy says, sighing, "You know you should use your powers for good, not for evil right Kaia."

Kaia smirks, "Yeah yeah."

Katy says, "Shawn just said something that bothered me that's all." (Like I've said before Katy and Kaia has a very close bond and relationship)

She says looking for her order book, "Awe babe. What happened? Do I need to hurt him?"

Katy says, "Kaia I love you but don't." Kaia and Topanga share another knowing look because they know something is happening between Katy and Shawn before getting back to work.

Chapter 8: Girl Meets Hurricane

GIRL MEETS HURRICANE

Author's Note: Guys, I am not adding that much Riley and Shawn or anything because Riley annoys me so much. This story is gonna be Shawn and Katy with Maya and Kaia so bye if you don't want to read it!

Summary: I couldn't fit all of Hurricane in the last chapter so here is the continued version.

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**TOPANGA'S CAFE**

**11:20 AM**

Katy and Kaia are watching Topanga help Auggie with his homework because they are slow at the cafe. Shawn, Cory, and Maya walk in with Maya wearing a beautiful black dress and high rise black boots and Shawn says, "I went shopping for girls clothes and had a good time. What is happening to me?"

Maya asks to the group, "What do you think?"

Topanga says, "Wow! New look, Maya. You look great."

Kaia gives her a thumbs up as she goes and helps a customer and Maya looks at Katy. Katy says, "You look beautiful, baby girl."

Maya says smiling, "Thanks, mom."

Auggie asks, "Can I have your T-shirt with the big tongue? I like that big tongue. Blah!" making everyone laugh.

Riley comes into the cafe with her arms full of shopping bags making Topanga say, "Cory!"

Cory says to his wife, "No! It's not hers. I got her nothin'!"

Katy says smiling but inside she wants to kill him, "Shawn! That's all for Maya? It's too much."

Shawn walks over to the counter in front of her and asks, "Katy, why do you work so hard?"

She says, "To keep the lights on, Shawn."

He asks again,"Katy, why do you work so hard?" Come on Katy you know what I want you to know. That you are worth it and that I just want to help.

She says, "Because I have a daughter to take care of."

He says, "There you go. And I just have me. I travel light. I just need a cup of coffee and a sandwich, 'cause of that I've been able to put a little money away."

Cory asks, "How much money?"

He says pointing to the bags making Katy roll her eyes, "That much right there. And now it's all gone. I like taking care of somebody besides me."

Katy sighs and walks around the counter to Shawn grabbing his arm and bringing him to the corner to talk to him. She says, "Maya adores you. And the deeper that this gets, the more it's going to crush her when..."

He says, "when" what?"

She says, "Her legs get cut out from under her."

Please Katy don't fight with me. Even though the brown in your eyes get even darker. He says, "Katy can we just have a good day? You keep the lights on right and I dress the kid up a bit. Can't we just look at her and smile?" Katy looks at her daughter seeing her smile brightly.

She says, "Yeah I guess we can."

Shawn asks, "We good?"

Katy says, "We're good. Thank you." She walks over back in front of the counter as he walks over to Maya.

Topanga walks over to Katy and asks, "Yeah you didn't tell him that keeping the lights on isn't quite as glamorous for your daughter as a whole new wardrobe did you?"

She says, "He did a good thing. I stopped hoping for any glory long ago." Topanga places her hand on her shoulder and squeezes it slightly before walking back over to her husband.

Shawn asks Maya, "Hey you. Who's your mama?" I am going to get you the glory Katy.

Maya says smiling and pointing at Katy, "That pretty blonde lady."

He walks back over to Katy as she watches him get closer to her as he says, "She does all the heavy lifting. I got to do something fun." He places his arm around Katy's shoulders, missing the uncomfortable look on her face as Kaia, Topanga, Cory, Riley, Maya, and Auggie look on watching.  _ Man she is so soft and warm. _ "So this stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that." he says.

Maya says smiling, "I won't." Shawn moves away from Katy so that Maya can hug her mom. "Thanks Mom." Maya says hugging Katy tightly.

Topanga places her hand on Cory's shoulder making him ask, "What's this for?"

Topanga says, "Nothing...everything."

Maya and Katy lets go of each other and she walks back over to Riley and the bags. Riley says, "You know Maya you can borrow any of my clothes whenever you want."

Maya smiles before saying, "You can never touch any of this stuff." She walks out of the cafe and they go to the Matthews apartment with Riley carrying the bags.

Kaia smirks and looks back at Katy before looking at Topanga and then back to cleaning up the table that the customers that were seated there left. There has to be some way to get those two together. How they look at each other is how my parents look at each other. Soon, Cory joins Maya and Riley at the apartment so that they can go back to school and Shawn leaves to take Auggie with him to his cabin while they are at school.

LATER THAT DAY...

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

**TOPANGA'S CAFE**

**3:30 PM**

Katy had asked Shawn to come back to the cafe to talk and Topanga had earlier gone to go pick up Auggie from Shawn to take him home; Kaia is still there and is working. Shawn walks back in the cafe and Katy says when she turns and sees him walk in, "Thanks for coming. You need to stop being nice to me."

Shawn says, "You need therapy."

She says, "No kidding." She's been knowing that for awhile. "Listen I love the way you are with Maya and I believe you may be sincere but there's no need to be nice to me." she says placing the trash and dishes on the counter for Kaia to take.

Shawn says before sitting down, "I don't think you and I have ever had a normal conversation."

She sighs before sitting down beside him on the couch and says, "When Kermit left me..." She stops talking when hearing him start laughing when she really doesn't blame him. "What?" she asks.

He says, "I'm sorry I never pictured your ex husband as a "Kermit." Katy."

She tries not to smirk or laugh also as she starts again. She says, "When Kermit left me..." stopping again when he laughs again.

Shawn smiles saying, "I'm not even sorry."

Katy says, "Mm hmmm. When he left I decided to shut that part of me off. You know fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on..."

He says, "Me? Shame on me? Why Katy I have no idea where this conversation is coming from."

She says, "You're confusing your affection for Maya with affection for me and you don't need to do that."

He asks confused, "When did I affection you?"

She says, "You put your arm around me!"

He says, "Oh Katy come on sometimes an arm around somebody is just an arm around somebody." She nods and scoots closer to him, placing her arm around him like he did to her earlier to make him see what she felt not realizing how close they are right now. "Um what is that? What are you doing?" he asks now realizing how it may have felt from her end.

She asks, "What are you doing?" She gets up knowing that she made her point and walks back behind the counter. "I know what things mean I'm a woman and I have instincts. You charity does not extend to me so you don't need to ask me on a date..." she says.

He asks standing across from her, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

She says too quickly, "No!"

He says, "Katy you seem mad at me for no reason. Do you think there's a chance that you're actually mad at somebody else who's not me."

She says, "I didn't view my marriage as disposable. I said those things to him in front of God and I meant it."

He says, "Yeah I get it. I thought my first real girlfriend was going to be the one forever I wanted Angela."

She tries to laugh, making him smirk because he thinks she is funny anyway. She asks, "Angela? What kind of a name is Angela...no Angela's a fine name. It's my mother's name actually." She looks down before looking back at him.

Shawn says, "I wanted me and her to be the same version as Cory and Topanga but I guess there's only one of those. Katy relationships end." They look at each other for a moment before Cory walks in.

Cory says, "Knock knock."

He asks, "Who's there?"

Cory says, "The only person who could change your life from things going pretty good right now to..."

He asks, "Who?" Before Angela walks in and over to them. "Angela." he says.

Soon Katy joins Cory, Riley, and Maya outside where they can still sort of hear Shawn and Angela's conversation. Angela says, "I really missed you."

Shawn says, "Yeah you've got a funny way of letting someone know."

Maya says, "She seems nice. She's very pretty."

Riley says, "I'm sorry Maya."

Maya asks, "For what? It's my fault. You hope for things and you get smashed."

Riley says, "Everything will turn out the way it should Maya."

Maya asks, "How can you say that? That's Angela she's going to take Shawn away."

Riley says, "I'm not giving up hope yet."

Maya says, "Okay."

Angela asks Shawn, "Did you hear that my dad died?"

Shawn says, "Oh no Angela I'm so sorry."

Angela says, "A military man, a war hero and he dies fishing."

He says, "I liked him."

Angela says, "He liked you too." They sit down on the couch with a lot of distance between them. Do you still have that thing of where you can feel them standing right next to you?" Angela asks.

He nods saying, "Yeah he was barely there for me when he was alive but now that he's gone I can absolutely depend on him to show up at the most important times of my life... why are you here Angela?"

Angela says, "I need someone to talk to and it can only be you."

He asks, "What's going on?"

Angela says, "I'm married now."

Maya says, "Yay." Secretly making Katy say it under her breath and where no one can hear it.

Shawn asks, "How long have you been married?"

Angela says, "Four years. He's a military man."

He asks, "Why did you leave me?"

Angela says, "I wasn't ready."

He says, "Then you were?"

Angela says, "Life goes on Shawn. Life puts people in front of us so that we can be prepared for what comes next. I was ready because of you."

He says, "I hope life knows what it's doing. Why did you come see me?"

Angela says, "My husband wants to have children and you know that I've always been scared of being someone's mother because my own mother left."

Shawn says, "We were both broken that way."

Angela says, "He's trying to convince me that I'd be a good one and I need somebody who understands me to tell me if that could be true. I can't talk to my father, he doesn't show up like yours does. You're the only one I can trust with this."

He says, "Have kids Angela put more of you in this world and then sit down and watch them. You'd be amazed because we're here to make someone else happy."

Angela smiles saying, "Thank you Shawn I knew I could count on you to tell me what's right." She looks over at the window seeing Maya continuing to watch Shawn like a hawk. "Can I tell you something right?' Angela asks.

Shawn says, "I wish somebody would."

Angela stands up walking to the window and points at Maya asking, "Who's that?"

He says smiling, "That's Maya."

Angela smiles saying, "She has not taken her eyes off of you since I walked in."

He says, "She's somebody I've grown very fond of."

Angela knocks on the window making Katy's head pop up beside Maya's asking, "And that's her mother?"

He says, "Yeah that's Katy, her mom." They go back down together.

Angela asks, "Is she the one?"

He says, "What? No."

Angela asks, "Is she the one Shawn?"

He says, "I don't know her enough to know anything."

Angela says, "Let me tell you what's right. Let what we had make you ready for something because life knows what it's doing." She kisses his temple before walking away outside and leaving. Before long it will be time to close Topanga's for the night.

That evening...

Shawn, Katy, Maya, Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie are at the clothing store again with Topanga back there trying on clothes. Cory asks Auggie when he comes out of the changing area, "How is it going in there super spy?"

Auggie says, "It's bad man. I think she's up to about a million dollars." making the others except for Cory laugh.

Topanga comes out with some of the clothes and says, "I don't like any of it."

Cory laughs saying, "Who's better than you?"

Shawn asks Katy, "Hey can I buy you an outfit?"

Maya says, "He's really good at it."

Katy says, "No no you can't buy anything." She leans against the counter and Maya walks over standing beside her. "We hardly know each other." she says.

Shawn asks teasingly like they were earlier that day, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

She says sincerely, "Yeah."

He says, "Wait what." He walks over to them and stands in front of them. "Seriously right here in front of everybody," he says.

Katy says, "Sure it would be really bad for me if you said no."

Riley stands up walking up behind Shawn making him turn around saying, "Uncle Shawn?"

Shawn asks, "Yeah?"

Riley says, "This is an important moment in your life."

He looks back at Katy and Maya saying, "Yeah I think it is."

Maya asks, "How are you gonna handle this ace?"

A ghost of Chet Hunter walks up to Shawn saying, "I'll tell you how you're gonna handle it son. You take a look at that tough little girl's face and you know what she's doing. She's letting her guard down just enough to let you know that she cares about you. You decide right now what that means to you." Shawn looks at Maya. "Then look at her screwball mother. Do yourself a favor and notice how she might be wonderful too." Chet says.

Katy asks, "Are you gonna leave me hanging or what?"

Shawn listens to his father say, "Trust me take a look at the expression on their two faces. You know what that is hope. The thing is they could use just about exactly as much of it as you can Shawn. If that little girl can let her guard down why can't you?" He stands back a little.

Shawn knows what he needs to do before accepting Katy's request, he has to get Maya's permission to take her mother out. He asks Maya, "Maya would it be okay with you if I..."

Riley can see that Maya is about to squeal so she says, "Okay let it out."

Maya says squealing, "Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Katy smirks and places her hand on her daughter's shoulder trying not to laugh.

Shawn smirks before saying sincerely, "Katy I would love to go on a date with you. Thanks for asking."

Chet says, "That's my boy." watching Shawn, Katy, and Maya smile really big at each other then he disappears.

Cory, Shawn, Maya, Katy, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie walks out of the clothing store and out to the parking lot where their vehicles are. Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie climbs into Cory's Tahoe before leaving and Maya climbs into Katy's old Honda Civic who is conventially beside Shawn's Grand Cherokee. "When do you want to go out on our date? And where to?" Shawn asks her.

Katy asks, "When is your next trip?"

He says, "In three weeks."

She says, "Tonight will be fine with me. It doesn't really matter to me what we do for our date Shawn."

He smiles saying, "Same maybe just get something to eat then maybe a walk in the park."

She says, "Sounds good to me Shawn." They smile at each other before leaving to go to their 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read stories with the younger couples or with Riley in it, there are other stories on here. I'm just trying to defend the relationship between Shawn and Katy and Katy and Maya so sorry if I don't want to write about the other relationships. In my own opinion, Maya relied too much on Riley and boys and not on her mom even after they made up and so I am going to make up for that. There will be a new character that will be like a half brother for Shawn other than Jack.
> 
> Anyway, light and love, peace and love. To God be the Glory and I am sorry if you don't like this story. I am mostly doing this for my sake; this story will be on Archive of Our Own, probably Tumblr, Wattpad, and on here. Please be safe everyone still because the dreaded sickness is still out there...I had it it's not really fun. I don't wish it on anybody. Love ya'll.
> 
> Stephanie or Steph


End file.
